What Hurts The Most Watching Him Walk Away
by babydontbreakmyheartlikethis18
Summary: Kara's Drunk Fiancee Dies In A Car Crash... With Kara Watching From A Distance. Are Ryan And Adrianna The Only People That Can Help Her? A Ryara Fic
1. Fight Like A Girl

What Hurts The Most

A Kara DioGuardi and Ryan Seacrest FanFiction

Chapter One: Fight Like A Girl

**Author's note: No Ryan in this one, sorry :I**

"Mike!" Kara screamed as her drunk soon-to-be-husband swirved around a truck. "Watch where you're going!" _How could I let him get this drunk? _she asked her self. "Pull over." If anybody knew how to handle a drunk person, it was Kara.  
"What?"  
"Pull over!" he eventually did. "I don't want endanger my life because of being in a car with someone drunk!" She got out.  
Kara watched her fiancee pull away in her car. She also watced him completly get totalled about one hundred feet away from her. Kara broke out into a full sprint trying to get to Mike. She was out of breath when she got to the car. It was so badly damaged. So badly that Kara couldn't even pull Mike out through the window. She had to open the door to get to him. She kept pulling and pulling at it, but it wouldn't budge. Kara pulled her cell phone out and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? My fiancee just got in a car accident. He's not breathing and I can't pull him out of the car to start CPR. I need someone here." she panicked  
"Okay, ma'm. We're you in the car?" the disbatcher asked.  
"No. I told him to pull over and let me out."  
"How many cars were involved in the crash?''  
"Uhhh, just two."  
"I'm sending help right now, ma'm. Please stay on the phone and tell me the state of the people in the other vehicle."  
"Okay. Thank you." Kara ran over to the other car and pounded on the window. "There's a little child, a man, and woman. The adults aren't breathing. The child looks fine."  
"Can you attempt to get the child out of the car?"  
"Yeah." She pulled at the door. "C'mon." Kara smiled at the little girl who shook her head. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." The little two year old inched foward. Then another car ran into the back of that car. Kara was fine, but the little girl was ramed into the back of the seat, fell to the pavement on her knees and started to cry. Kara picked her up and held her on her hip. "Another car is involved in the crash," She said into the phone.  
"Thanks. The paramedics just informed me that they are there."  
"Thank you for your help. Bye." The little girl was still crying. "What's your name, sweetie?"  
"Adriana."She mumbled through her tears.  
"Hi, Adriana. I'm Kara. How's your knee?" She asked, trying to be really sweet to this little girl. Her parents just died or are dying in a car accident. A car accident her fiancee caused. Mike was no good for her. He went clubbing almost every night and got more and more abusive towards her every day.  
"It still hurts," she cried. Kara took her off the road and sat her down.  
"Awww, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Can you stay right here for me?" Kara asked kindly.  
The little one nodded and Kara ran over to the paramedics pulling Mike out of the car. "Ma'm is this your husband?"  
"Sure," Kara said slowly. She noticed he wasn't breathing. "Is he... alive?"  
"Ummm, no. I'm sorry." the medic said  
Kara felt like a thousand bricks just hit her. Her fiancee just died because she let him drive under the influence. But she had to be natural for Adriana. She looked over at the little girl. She was still crying on the side of the road. "What... what about the man and woman in the other car?"  
"They're gone too." He said.  
"Wait. That's their daughter, over there." Kara retorted.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, she's fine. The only thing she has is a scrape on her knee from the third car rear ending into her parents' car and she was knocked to the ground."  
"We need to have you come to the hospital and sign papers."  
"She comes too." Kara stated  
"Okay, the girl can come. Be there in an hour. The doctors will be there."  
"'Kay, thanks." Kara walked back over to the little girl. "Honey, you're gonna come with me. Is that okay?"  
She nodded.  
"C'mon then," Kara smiled. She just realized she didn't have a car. "I need to call someone... come with me." She picked Adriana up and Adriana buried her face in Kara's shirt. Kara felt like she had a way to get through the next few months.


	2. So Small

_So Small_

**Sorry for the long wait on all of these chapters on the different stories**

*****Kara's POV**

I dialed Ryan's number. "Hello?" he answered.

My voice was shaking; it had just sank in that Mike is gone. "Ryan?"

"Kara? What's wrong?" He asked, panicked.

"Mike just died in a car accident," I said, about to totally break down in tears. But the little girl on my hip stopped me from doing so. "And I need a ride to the hospital. Can you help me?"

"Of course. I'm so sorry." Ryan said, caught completely off guard.

Adriana must have saw her parents being taken out by the paramedics. She almost knocked me over to get over there. I somehow let her go. "Adriana!" I shouted, and then remembered Ryan was on the phone. "Uhhh, I gotta go."

"Alright... where are you?"

"The corner of 8th and Main." I said as I ran over to her. "Thank you, soooo much."

"Anytime. And I'm truely sorry."

"Thank you." He hung up. She was screaming for her parents. She didn't know that they were dead. "Come here, honey." I said, trying to get Adriana to calm down. I tried to pick her up but she squirmmed out of my reach. A paramedic pushed her back and she cried harder. Adriana finally let me pick her up. I felt my shirt become more and more wet as I took her back off the side of the road. I sat down, rocked her in my arms and started to sing to her.

_What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through_

I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands

And when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide  
It swallows you whole

While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands

Oh, and when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small!

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands

And then you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

__I saw headlights to a car right ahead of me. Then Ryan stepped out, and I completly lost it. I stood up and he pulled me into his embrace as I cried into his shirt. "Shhhhhh, Kara. Calm down, shhhhhh." He rocked me gently as my cries turned into sobs. I had just lost my fiance. He had died before my eyes. I had known that Ryan has had a crush on me for a while, so I knew he really cherished this moment. I don't think I knew it, was that I really liked him. So we stood there, just like that, for almost ten minutes. He pulled away, put his hands on my cheeks, and said, "Everything's gonna be alright," He wiped my tears away.

We both looked at Adriana, and she buried her face in my neck. Ryan didn't know that there was a toddler with me. "Hi, sweetie!" he said, "What's your name?"

She wouldn't answer.

"It's okay, hun. He won't hurt you." I faked a smile. Still, she stayed silent. We both walked toward his car.


	3. Enchanted

_Enchanted_

_Ryara Fanfiction _

_Chapter 3 _

I'm sitting there in Ryan's car and thinking that I really didn't know anything about the little girl who was sitting in the car on my lap. Sure it was breaking the law, but at the moment, I didn't really give a crap. As we pulled into the hospital parking lot I saw the paramedics taking Mike inside with one of those cloth things over his body. Ryan and I got out of his car; I was hysterical by now, and Ryan held me in his arms as I wept. He shed a tear too. I watched as they took him inside the hospital. It was cold and it was raining, but I couldn't move an inch. My husband-to-be just died in front of me. It was all my fault, too. I thought that if I would have been in the car, I could have tooken the wheel out of his hands and saved his life. But then again, I could've been killed, too, and that would have made the situation much worse. Did I do the right thing?

Ryan pulled away from our embrace, and I cried harder thinking that he would leave me when I needed him most. Instead, he grabbed my free hand and pulled me inside the ER, which was no place for a little girl. When I asked the triage nurse where I should go, she quickly showed sympathy and directed us to a private waiting room, where it was better smelling and more appropriate. Then we got there, and I started asking questions. Simple questions, but something you'd get out of a 2 year old.

"So... Adriana, what's your favorite color?" I asked, smiling sweetly and pushing back tears.

"Bright pink!" she answered enthusiastically. I figured I wouldn't be able to get what I really needed out of her, like a last name and date of birth. But I'm surprised she let me even hold her back at the... you know... wreck. Her little light blue sundress exposed her abraised knee.

"How about your knee? Does it still hurt, sweetheart?"

"Yeah... kinda... But I'll be alright. What about my mommy and daddy?"

Oh, God. It's almost like the 'Where do babies come from?' question. "Well, I don't know yet. I guess we'll find out when they decide that it's time to come and tell us," I did know. That was the best answer my brain could come up with at the time.

Ryan still clutched tightly to my hand. I watched as he thought, and as he smiled very fakely. _Stupidly_, some people would say. I say it was phony.

"Kara," I actually was surprised she remembered my name, being that she was so upset then, "do you have paper and a pen?"

"I don't know. Hold on a second and we'll find out," I smiled, looking for my black coach purse, that surprisingly enough Ryan bought for me for my birthday which was a couple months before. For some reason I had always liked that purse better than the exact same one Mike had purchased for me at the same time.Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter now. I didn't want to bring back the tears, so I distracted myself. "Okay... Here you go, sweetie." I ripped out the song I was currently working on and folded it up. It was originally a love song, well, uhhh, meant for Ryan, but I don't know if it's good enough. Enchanted. Hmmmmm, maybe that's what the title line should be.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

I think I like it. I don't understand anything that is going on at the moment, but I do understand that God made this happen for a reason. Maybe my soulmate is Ryan, and He was just trying to tell me that. But why so harshly? I guess we'll never know. He pulled me in close as a tear fell down my cheek... why was I so upset when I was gonna leave him anyway? I buried my face in his muscular chest, and started to cry harder. As I shook, he tried to calm me down. I embraced him tightly while I was crying. It took Adri a minute to figure out what was going on, but when she did she immediatly came over to me. "What's wrong, Kara?" she asked, rubbing my knee. She was the sweetest thing.

"Well," I said, wiping my tears away and setting her on my lap, "I'm just scared. My fiancee was in the car crash and was hurt just like your mommy and daddy. I just don't want him to be hurt." I knew he was gone. I was just covering up the truth. Bad thing to do.

"So you two aren't married?" Adri said it with her cute little voice, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"No, sweetie. Ryan and I are just friends." Ughhh, yeah, I wish we were an "item", but, there's always tomorrow. The nurse walked in. Ryan and I both shot straight up.

"How are they?" Ryan asked, kind of panicked.

"Well..." 


End file.
